With Arms Wide Open
by I.Dream.Of.Hardyz
Summary: AU. When Amy goes into labor with his first child, Matt reflects on his new life as a father. SONG-FIC TO "With Arms Wide Open" - Creed. ONE-SHOT. Matt Hardy/Amy Dumas.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Creed lyrics. I don't own any WWE wrestler, or anyone else you recognize. I own Jasper and Madison though. :)

**Author's Note: **I heard this song tonight and my mind ran wild. Sue me. :p Lol. I think it's really good though. I hope you all like it. Read and review! Enjoy!

* * *

  
He was watching the television when he got the phone call. It had been a long day for Matt Hardy – he coached his boys for three hours straight. A high school wrestling coach. It was nearly seven when the phone rang out loudly. Anxious, he grabbed it before it could even reach the second dial.

"Hello?" he breathed, anticipating the words that could possibly be spoken.

"Hey, Matt," the familiar voice of one of his wife's co-workers answered, Trish Stratus. "It's time! Get to the hospital!"

Matt nearly choked as he stood up and looked at the clock. His wife, Amy Dumas worked as a vet at the local animal hospital and had been very pregnant for a long time now. She was even past due the normal nine months. "Time?" he asked. "Time as in _time_?"

"Yes!" Trish squealed. "Get to the hospital. Rory called for an ambulance. She'll meet you there! Go see your twins, dude!"

Matt could barely hear her giggle as he slammed his phone shut and grabbed his keys. He only allowed himself a second of disbelief. He was really going to become a father that night! Had it _really_ been nine months since that fateful day Amy came home with the news? Sure, they had been trying to have children for months now, but it was such a shock to him!

**Nine Months Before:**_Matt was watching the WWE as he relaxed on the couch, waiting for the return of his wife of three years. It had been a long day and all he wanted to do was eat the dinner he had made earlier and then watch a movie with the brunette woman. Just as his eyes began to droop, the front door swung open and in came Amy, still fully dressed in her veterinarian uniform._

"_Hey Matt," she said casually, leaving her bag on the loveseat by her. "How was work?"_

"_Same old," Matt shrugged. "The boys don't want to train. I told them they need to or we'll never get to state in the spring. Don't get the kids these days, Ames. They want the gold but they won't go for it! Man, if they only _knew_ half of what I went through trying to get to the pros…"_

_Amy sighed, knowing Matt was reliving his past inside of his mind. Matt had always been so close to getting to his life-long dream – working for the WWE. But things don't always go as planned – money and _other_ things became a problem and he had to give that dream up after meeting her. Instead, he now worked at a local high school as the amateur wrestling coach. But she knew he'd do anything to be on the TV screen he watched every Monday, Tuesday, and Friday night._

"_I know hunny. They're very unappreciative. Maybe you should tell them about your struggle. Give them something to think about."_

"_They're kids," Matt scoffed, shaking his heads. "They only care about the top. They don't give a damn about how to get there or the risks and pain you have to go through to get there." He paused, looking deeply at his wife. He loved her so, so much. "I'm sorry, you just came home and I'm leaving this on you. How are you, Amy? How was your day?"_

_Amy smiled. "It was good. I got attacked by a killer rabbit though."_

"_Really?" Matt chuckled. "A killer rabbit, huh?"_

"_It didn't like me very much, no. Too bad… it was quite the cute little thing." She smiled slightly, looking at the flashing television screen. "Actually though, Trish and I went somewhere during our lunch break today. We found out something very… life changing."_

"_What would that be?"_

_Amy smiled, ready to release the bomb shell she was going to give him. "We got a pregnancy test… I'm pregnant, Matt."_

_Well I just heard the news today  
__It seems my life is going to change  
__I closed my eyes, begin to pray  
__Then tears of joy stream down my face_

**Present:**

All he could think about right after he was told the news was how he was going to be a terrible father. All he ever wanted to be was one and suddenly, he didn't want to be anymore. He'd made enough mistakes in his life. He'd done enough things he wasn't proud of. He never lived his dreams. How could he father a child and let the child grow up knowing his father was a failure?

He made it to the hospital in record time: ten minutes. Never before had he rushed through the doors as fast as he did in life before. "Amy Hardy," Matt said quickly to the information desk nurse. "She just went into labor! I need to be with her."

The young woman seemed startled, but quickly nodded. "Follow me," she said softly.

He was led to her. Sweat dripped down her face while she lied in agony. The nurse left, leaving her with the labored Amy. "Hey sugar," he said, brushing her damp hair from her face. "It's time."

"You don't think I fucking know that, Hardy?" she snapped loudly. "Get these damn twins out of me!"

Matt laughed. Good ol' Amy. "Sugar, you got to get through this first. Soon enough, we'll have two—"

"I don't give a damn! Just get them out of me!"

He couldn't help but laugh again. She was ravenous, the way she thrashed about, her brown eyes pissed. And yet, in some odd way, he had never seen her more beautiful.

**Flashback:**

"_Are you ready to find out the sex of your baby?" Dr. Reagan asked Matt and Amy as they waited on the sonogram table. Of course they were! Weren't most parents?_

_Amy nodded eagerly. "Yes!"_

_Matt nodded too, though he didn't speak. He watched carefully as the doctor put something to Amy's rising stomach and suddenly the screen before him came to life. The older doctor stared at the screen, looking at the moving baby inside of Amy. Then, he gasped. "Well, this is definitely a shock!" he gasped softly._

"_What?" Amy asked in a worried tone. "Is there something wrong with my baby?"_

"_Oh," the doctor said in a more amused tone, "there is nothing wrong with your babies at all."_

_Matt frowned. "Babies? We're having one baby, doc."_

_The doctor shook his head, pointing to the screen. "See right here? That's definitely a different head from the one right there." He stood back a moment. "Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Hardy, you're having twins. A boy and girl."_

_Amy squealed from shock. "Did you hear that, Matt? Twins! We're having twins!"_

_Matt stood in disbelief. "Twins?" he asked quietly. "Wow."_

**Present:**

About a half hour later, Amy had dilated to about nine centimeters and was just about ready to have the little girl and boy waiting inside of her. She wailed once – the pain even with the medicine was unbearable! "You're doing great, sugar," Matt cooed, brushing her hair back.

Amy gritted her teeth. "Thank you."

Dr. Reagan came in, a smile on his face. "Mrs. Hardy, I do say you're ready to have these babies." He went on to explain what she would do over the next few minutes. "Now, when I count to three, I want you to push until I count to five. Then, I want you to breath, can we do that?"

"YES!" she shrieked. "Just them 'em out of me!"

Matt watched in horror as Amy began to push out his son and daughter, eyes wide. He was seeing something he never expected as a small head slowly began to crown. Amy screamed in agony, her tears full and plentiful though she continued through her labor. And in minutes, the first baby was born, screaming its head off.

"Oh my God," Matt gasped, seeing the full head of nearly jet black hair.

"It's a girl," Dr. Reagan announced. "Welcome to the world, baby."

The baby was handed to another doctor as the little boy began to come into the world. Matt barely remembered anything over the next few minutes. Then, another wailing voice came into the room, another beautiful baby with black hair as well. The little boy. "It's a boy," the doctor said.

Matt began to cry while he kissed Amy on the forehead, her chest heaving up and down. "You did great, Ames. They're beautiful."

Amy smiled slightly. "Give me my babies," she crowed quietly, her voice hoarse. "I want to see my babies!"

_With arms wide open  
__Under the sunlight  
__Welcome to this place  
__I'll show you everything  
__With arms wide open  
__With arms wide open  
__Well I don't know if I'm ready  
__To be the man I have to be  
__I'll take a breath; I'll take her by my side  
__We stand in awe, we've created life_

About an hour later, Amy held the little boy while Matt held the baby girl. "Madison Ruby Hardy," she said softly, touching her soft skin. "God, Amy, she's beautiful."

"So is Jasper," Amy commented, looking at her sleeping newborn. She brushed a wisp of his hair with her finger, smiling proudly as she glowed. "I can't believe we created these two… I can't believe they're here."

Matt nodded, slowly setting Madison down in her hospital baby cot. "I'm afraid," he finally admitted to Amy, looking at her as she frowned at him. It had been nine months and he hadn't shared his feelings about being a failure to his kids. He quickly explained what he meant. "I don't want these kids to grow up with someone they have to be ashamed of as a father. They should be proud of a father they have. I'm nothing to be proud of, Amy."

Amy set down little Jasper in the nearby cot and looked at Matt seriously. "You are _not_ a failure. Matt, take a look at Jasper and Madison. How can you not look at them and see that?"

"They have nothing to do with this, Amy!"

"Yes, they do. You're part of the reason they're here. I've known you for a very long time, Matt. I trust you and I assure you, you're not a failure. You're one stubborn-hearted individual who works very hard at his job. Sure, you've had your falters in life, but who hasn't? I know you're going to be a great father, a father both of _our_ children can look up to and love unconditionally. And if you don't know that, Matt, I don't know who I married."

Matt looked down at the peaceful twins, tears filling his eyes. Then, Madison's little green eyes opened slowly. And maybe it was a gas bubble, but Matt swore she smiled at him. He took her squirming hand in his, her little fingers tightening around his.

"Welcome to the world," he said softly.

_With arms wide open  
__Under the sunlight  
__Welcome to this place  
__I'll show you everything  
__With arms wide open  
__Now everything has changed  
__I'll show you love  
__I'll show you everything  
__With arms wide open  
__With arms wide open  
__I'll show you everything ...oh yeah  
__With arms wide open… wide open_

"See? Look at that," Amy murmured, smiling at her husband while he cried over his little girl. "Madison loves you already. Don't tell me you can't see that. "You're going to be the best daddy ever."

Matt had to smile.

Two hours later, Matt stood at the nursery just before he went home. He could see his newborn babies sleeping peacefully in little cribs, their tiny chests rising.

"Would you like to go in?" a nurse said. "We're not really allowed to ask, but I don't mind."

Matt shrugged. "Sure." He was let in and the nurse shrugged herself out, leaving him alone with his babies. Little Jasper was awake, moving his green eyes around slowly. He knelt down by the crib and smiled. "Hey buddy."

_If I had just one wish  
__Only one demand  
__I hope he's not like me  
__I hope he understands  
__That he can take this life  
__And hold it by the hand  
__And he can greet the world  
__With arms wide open..._

Matt smiled as the child looked at him. "I'm your daddy," he said quietly. "Your mommy and I love you very much. We think you're absolutely beautiful and one day, you'll grow up to be the most amazing little boy we could ever ask for." He paused, looking down at his feet. "I'm afraid though, Jasper." Matt couldn't help but smile when the little boy didn't move his gaze once. "I'm not sure I'm ready to be the man I have to be right now. I have to raise you and your sister. Heck, Jasper, how am I going to do that? I'm nothing to be in awe over… how can I do that? Your mama trusts me though. I can see the faith in her eyes. I just hope I don't let her down. I just want to be the best daddy for you. I want to prove her right. I want to be the best daddy alive." Matt stood up. "I'll show you and Madison everything. It'll just be you, Maddie, Mommy, and me. Welcome to this place… with arms wide open."

_With arms wide open  
__Under the sunlight  
__Welcome to this place  
__I'll show you everything  
__With arms wide open  
__Now everything has changed  
__I'll show you love  
__I'll show you everything  
__With arms wide open._

* * *

**This is when you all go 'aww!' Really loud. Okay. I'm a sappy person. Sue me! READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
